2P! America- The Two of Us
by Berry3.0
Summary: A blooming romance between the rough brothers, Al and Matt and the young orphan girls Mitsuki(OFC) and Yukina(OFC). What will the future bring?
1. Chapter 1: Two Men

**I do not own Hetalia or Al he owns u, tis all ;)**

* * *

My best friend, Yukina and I, Mitsuki, were walking down the city street at night when a group of thugs walked up to me terrifying me. Suddenly I hear the roar of a motorcycle engine. I stand shaking do to the past circumstances when I saw a man get off the motorcycle and walk towards me. The man swung up a baseball bat with nails plugged into it and covered in blood causing me to flinch.

Opening my eyes I noticed a pile of thugs around me. I snapped out of my confused daze and hopped onto of one of the bodies before any blood could reach me. I look over at the man to see reddish hair and blood red pools for eyes. I couldn't lie I was frightened by that man.

"Look doll," he said a trustworthy grin on his face. I stopped walking to listen to him. "I may seem rude to these dirt bags," I heard one of them groan, ironically. "But my mom taught me to treat girls right, now may I please walk you three ladies home?" I laughed at his mistake there's only two. I get interrupted by him pointing his bat at another gentleman. "That's Matt," he said to me as I glared over at my friend and Matt, it was funny to see my friend blush as the Canadian leaned against the brick building looking cool as he flirted with her. I giggledturning back to look at my savior I noticed that his hand was out as if he wanted something.

The man grabbed my hand with a light blush "It's to…m-make sure nothing happens to you," after a while of walking we had cooled our blushes, "The names Al, doll-face," he said calmly to me.

"Umm…Al," you looked up at him. Al stopped walking to look at me

"Umm yeah?" he asked.

I smiled, "Thank you for rescuing Yuki and I today!"

"N-no problem," he said with a dark blush. He turned his head hoping that I wouldn't notice. I giggled as I looked back at Yuki and Matt. Yukina was holding his arm as they happily walked; laughing at what the other had to say.

* * *

thanks 4 reading check out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Where To?

"So, where are you two heading?" Al asked.

"Anywhere, but that stupid orphanage," I replied. "My parents got into a crash when I was little."

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Al said sounding extremely sad.

"Yeah, but Yuki and I met at the orphanage. We both hate it. So here we are!" Al stopped walking to wait for Matt and Yukina as they caught up.

Al looked to his brother, "These two lovely ladies need a place to stay, can you make some reservations at our place?" Al asked Matt, who nodded approvingly.:)

We continued walking until we reached the street. The crisp air began to get to me, the below freezing temperature making it worse, I passed out.

* * *

check chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Passed Out

When I woke, I was on a bed with black silk black sheets and a red blanket, with various other blankets on top. I turned to my right to find Al was on his knees bent over the bed with a damp cloth in his hand asleep. I climbed from the bed quietly so as to not awaken Al. I made my across the room to a window that took up the whole wall. I moved the red curtain and peeked out; we were at least 15 stories high.

I walked out to the living room to find Matt asleep. I was starving. I walked to the fridge and found a bowl of salad. Turning because I felting someone staring at me. I find Yukina rubbing her eyes and staring at me. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt, probably one of Matt's.


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

**Al's P.O.V**

At that very moment, my eyes slid open. I slowly stood, rubbing my face noticing I had dozed off. I looked at the bed and realized Mitsuki wasn't there. Collecting my thoughts I went looking for Mitsuki.

"Where the hell did she go?" I asked myself. As I walked into the living room, I threw the blanket that had been draped over me at my sleeping brother. He cuddled with it mumbling some random shit.

I turned into the kitchen only to run into Yukina and Mitsuki having a conversation. That's when Mitsuki ran at me and pounced. Her arms wrapped around me giving me a tight hug. "Thank you!" she cried.

**Mitsuki's P.O.V**

Yukina began telling me how Al had never left my side while I was sick. She told me how he had taken care of me by patting my forehead with a warm damp hand towel. Yukina described how she walked in and found him holding me and snuggling with me on the bed when I began to shiver from the cold.

Al and I walked into the bedroom. I gasped in surprise when Al picked me up and sat me down on his bed. Then he turned around with a pillow and blanket he had grabbed and he lays on the floor after turning out the lights. I climbed under the covers only to realized that Al had only a thin blanket. Al sneezed and began to shiver. That was the last straw, I got up and gently tugged on his hand causing him to slowly stand up and follow me as I pull him on to the bed. I layed down and quickly got under the covers and turned away from Al as he slid in as well. As I began to drifted to sleep I felt Al's arm wrap gently around my waist and pull me to his strong chest.

The next morning I woke up in Al's arms causing my heart to skip a beat. I tried to carefully remove Al's arm from my waist. This only made his grasp tighten around me. I looked over to see him smiling softly at me. Matt walked in through the slightly opened door. He threw some clothes at Al.

"Hey, what's going on bro!?" Al asked.

"You know that guy that owes us money and bailed on the payment?" Matt asked.

"Yeah" Al said while throwing jeans on.

"I found him and wanted to know if you were coming to help beat the shit out of him?" Matt asked.

"Hell to the yeah!" Al said to Matt.

Al looked at me with a gentle and loving stare. He slowly brought me closer and whispered in to my ear "You shouldn't judge my next few actions," he kissed me then pinched my thigh making me gasp, my mouth opening wide allowing his tongue to intertwine with mine. His tongue piercing rubbed sensually against the roof of my mouth.

Matt stood leaning against the dresser. "Whenever you're ready Al," Matt spoke mockingly to Al.

"Shut up!" Al yelled at Matt as I ran from the room blushing a crimson red.

Before Al and Matt left, Al grabbed my waist once more and pulled me into another kiss. This kiss was rougher as he bit my bottom lip almost leaving a bruise. As he walked out the door he winked at me as if saying thank you for the great kiss. "So you and Al?" Yukina said with an annoyingly knowing voice.

"I don't know what we are right now, i-it's complicated." I stuttered.

"Anyways, we need you to look sexy for tonight's dinner. Al and Matt are taking us out." Yukina replied.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 5 :D


	5. Chapter 5: Angel

Yukina grabbed my arm and her purse as we headed out the door after I had written a note for the boys in case they returned before us. We headed to the mall where Yuki picked out a knee length black and purple dress. As I was picking out a dress a woman walked over and put an icy blue dress back on the rack. The dress stopped at my knees but the back had a sparkly blue train.

After we purchased the two dresses Yuki dragged me over to the jewelry section. "Wait, how are we gonna afford this?" I asked.

"That's easy, it's called Matt's credit card!"

"Wait, what, how did you get that?" I asked sounding concerned.

"He said it was a gift to show his undying love, so basically he's letting me wipe it clean after all that guy owes him a lot of money." Yuki said happily. And I wasn't gonna object to a bunch of free stuff.

Yuki bought a black necklace, while I bought an icy blue butterfly pendant necklace. When we got back to the apartment Yuki dragged me into Matt's room.

"Sit." She commanded, I did as I was told. Yuki brushed out my hair, then put it up in a bun letting drapes of straight hair fall out. She then started to turn the straight hair into tiny curls. The curls cascaded down my back.

We then started to get our dresses on. I put on my make-up and necklace on. After finishing Yukina cleaned up everything, and we heard Matt and Al walk in. Yuki ran to pounce on Matt while I giggled and hid behind the corner watching everything.

Als P.O.V

I watched my brother and his girl hug which reminded me. "Wheres Mitsuki?" I asked longing for her touch. That's when I saw her come out of the hall. And God if I didn't know her I would have sweared she was an angel.

Yuki came over to me and snapped my jaw shut I hadn't realized it had even opened. "She's hot, huh?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. I dropped my bat and ran to her, I couldn't get there fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6 DRUNKEN AL

Mitsuki's P.O.V

Al came running at me. He took me in his arms. "I've missed your touch so much Mitsuki." he said with a tone of desire and want.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I asked.

"Sadly we can't, because we have dinner, but after maybe I'll consider it." Al said with a teasing tone of voice. Yuki and Matt walked over to us.

"Our rides here!" Matt harmonized. We all walked down to the elevator. When the group got to the parking lot a limousine pulled up.

"Wow, someone pretty important must be here." I gasped with excitement!

"And that milady, would be you." Al said as he opened the door to let me get in.

After getting in Al scooted in close next to me. He wrapped an arm around me as Matt and Yuki climbed in as well.

After dinner we all returned to the apartment and I went to the bathroom to change into a nightgown I had bought at the mall. The gown was white with a little pink bow. I went into Al's bedroom and laid down on the bed and got under the covers. As I laid in the dark the door opened.

Al stumbled drunkenly over to the bed. "Hey, babe." Al said to me in a drunk voice. He took off his tie followed by his jacket then he took off his shirt. I blushed and turned on my other side facing away from him. Al then pulled me onto my back and climbed on top of me. "Let's do it we….we should just do it...ok?"Al mumbled.

"Al you're drunk, I'm not gonna do it with someone who is not gonna remember it the next morning." I yelled.

"Oh I think I'd remember Doll." he said with a devilish smirk.

"Al, I said no." I said. Al grabbed my wrists with one hand and held them to the bed and with the other hand tried to lift my gown, but I freed one hand and held it down. Al licked my cheek.

"Shouldn't lay in a man's bed if you don't wanna go at it." he whispered in my ear with a smirk. I screamed for Matt as loud as I could causing Matt to came racing in and yank his brother off of ontop of me.

"Thank you Matt." I said towards Matt.

"Don't mention it, he always gets like this when drunk," Matt said as he dragged Al from the room.

I got up from the bed rubbing my cheek where Al had licked. I locked the door behind Matt then heard Al barf. Matt screeched about Al barfing on his shoes, I giggled as I laid down on the bed and drifted to sleep. The next morning I walked into the bathroom only to find Al moaning and groaning because of a splitting headache.

"Aww honey, come here." I cooed as I crouched down to Al's level on the floor, he lifted his head from the toilet. I wrapped both hands around his head and pulled it closer to my chest.

"Mitsuki...my head hurts!" Al groaned. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom and had him lay down. "I'll be right back with some water, okay?" I asked. He grabbed my arm before I could walk away and pulled me onto the bed. He brought me into a close embrace.

"NO!" Al cried. "I don't want you to leave." Don't you want some water?" I asked. "No, I have everything needed here.


End file.
